Bloons Tower Defense: Office Space
The monkeys are sick of constant conflicts with the bloons. Now, they're ready to destroy the source. They've gone to the bloon office. The bloon office contains 8 floors. Each floor contains 5-11 tracks of equal difficulty. On each floor, the tracks are equal in difficulty. As you go to higher floors, the tracks get harder, you start with less lives, the monkeys cost more, and the bloons get stronger. However, the starting cash increases. It sadly won't help much. Floor 1: Tracks- 11 Starting lives- 75 Highest bloon type: Yellow Weakest bloon type: Red Round numbers: 4, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 7, 8, 9 ,10, 10 Floor 2: Tracks- 10 Starting lives: 65 Highest bloon type: Black/White Weakest bloon type: Blue Round numbers: 5, 6, 7, 8, 8, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13 Floor 3: Tracks- 10 Starting Lives: 50 Highest bloon type- Rainbow Weakest bloon type: Yellow Introduces- Lead, Camo (not common yet), Regen (not common yet), Purples Round numbers: 7, 8, 8, 9, 10, 13, 13, 16, 18 Floor 4: Tracks- 9 Highest bloon type: M.O.A.B. Weakest bloon type: Black/White Introduces: M.O.A.B. class (only the regular kind and not common yet), Energy Bloons (talked about later) Round numbers- 10, 12, 13, 13, 15, 18, 20, 21, 22, 25 Floor 5: Tracks- 8 Starting lives: 40 Highest bloon type: D.D.T/B.F.B Weakest bloon type: Zebra/Lead Introduces: D.D.T.'s, Galactic Bloons (talked about later and not common yet) Round numbers- 15, 18, 20, 21, 23, 26, 30, 34 Floor 6: Tracks- 6 Starting lives- 30 Highest bloon type- Z.O.M.G. Weakest bloon type- Rainbow Round numbers: 20, 27, 35, 40, 44, 45 Floor 7: Tracks- 6 Starting lives- 20 Highest bloon type: B.A.D. Weakest bloon type: Ceramic Round numbers: 25, 32, 40, 47, 54, 58 Floor 8: Tracks- 5 Starting lives: 1 Highest bloon type: B.I.G. (talked about later) Weakest bloon type: M.O.A.B. Introduces: Orange Bloons (talked about later), Diamond Bloons (talked about later), Tie-Die Bloons (talked about later), Mitose Bloons (talked about later). Round numbers: 45, 52, 61, 65, 75 B.I.G.'s: Move as fast as B.A.D.'s, but have 25% more health. When killed, turns into 2 B.A.D.'s and 7 D.D.T.'s. They are part of the M.O.A.B. class. Energy Bloons: Move 10% faster than pink bloons. When hit, they unleash an energetic beam that slows the attack speed of all towers near it by 50% for 2 seconds. Weak against stuff with long range. Have 15 health. When killed, turns into 4 Blacks and 4 Whites. They are in the bloon class. Galactic Bloons: Move 5% faster than Energy Bloons and have 30 health. When hit, they unleash a gamma ray that stuns all towers nearby for 1.5 seconds. Weak against long range towers. When killed, turns into 3 Energy Bloons. They are in the bloon class. Orange Bloons: Move a little faster than Yellow Bloons. They have 50% more health than a M.O.A.B. When killed, they turn into 25 Fortified Leads, 10 Fortified Ceramics, and 20 Camo Pinks. Diamond Bloons: Move as fast as Green Bloons. They are resistant to everything except plasma and have 20 health. When killed, they turn into 3 Leads. Tie-Die Bloons: The crazier version of Rainbows. These beasts move just as fast, but turn into 4 Zebras when killed. Mitose Bloons: They move as fast as Yellows. If they aren't popped in 4 seconds, they multiply. They have 40 health. Gamemodes: Regular Cash Starve- Bloons give .75 per pop, end of round income is cut in half, farms and other income generating towers generate 80% income. Hyperinflation- Bloons are doubled (1 Pink Bloon would come out as 2 Pink Bloons on top of each other). Battlefield- Every 30 seconds of game time (not including pauses between rounds), a bomb is dropped on the map that stuns all towers for 1.5 seconds. Fast And Furious- Bloons are 30% faster for the first 10 rounds. Every round after that, the speed increase is increased by .5%. Champion's Challenge- All other gamemodes put into 1. A combination of Fast And Furious, Cash Starve, Battlefield, and Hyperinflation. On round 75 in the final level, you'll have to fight 1 B.I.G. and 2 B.A.D.'s. Additional property notes: M.O.A.B. class bloons can be camo. The bloons and blimps that come out of them will be camo. M.O.A.B class bloons can have regen. A B.F.B. could be popped and have the M.O.A.B.'s inside regenerate into more B.F.B.'s. Because of this, they regenerate slowly. Anything in the Bloon class can have varrying properties. New towers: Tribe Monkey: -$500 -Throws spears as fast as dart monkeys. Spears can pop up to 5 bloons each. 1/0/0- Curse. The Tribe Monkey calls to the gods so he can harness their power and deal 2 damage per second to all bloons in its radius. Damage cannot stack, even if their ranges cross over. The monkey still has its regular spear attack. -$650 2/0/0- Blessing From The Gods. The Tribe Monkey harnesses more power from the gods and deals 2 extra damage per second. -$750 3/0/0- Priest. The monkey has become a priest and can use godlike powers to deal 8 damage per second to bloons. -$2000 4/0/0- Demigod. The monkey has become a demigod and has the ability to use extremely special and powerful attacks to deal 15 damage per second to bloons in its larger radius. -$4500 5/0/0- God. The monkey is now the god of the tribe. He deals 30 damage per second to bloons in its radius. -$25000 Category:Tracks